


With your hunger

by nebulera



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulera/pseuds/nebulera
Summary: completely self-indulgentyay or nay
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	With your hunger

Their temple is not a place Cody finds himself in very often. Being on Coruscant at all is always a brevity he finds himself looking forward to as the months pass across the galaxy, for the downtime more than anything else. It’s always a rare occurrence that he meanders the prodigious halls of the temple, the place his Jedi call home. He feels small and out of place—there’s a calm here that he feels he’s disrupting with his presence alone. He’s got no blaster on him, but he’s got his armor and General Kenobi’s colors. He may be respected, and the Jedi may not even see him the way he sees himself, but in the temple of peacekeepers, he has no place here as a man bred for war.

That’s something he will never get over, even as he navigates delicately around the temple halls and finds Anakin’s room.

He’d been here at the temple earlier for their unique briefing with the Council. They normally would not host a meeting like this, but the events of Umbara were not only rare, but undeniably strange, and with a dead Jedi along with the doubled rate of dead clones, there were stories to be told. He’d been there to stand in for Waxer, but he hadn’t been _there_ —never even spoke to Krell. Both General Kenobi and General Skywalker were not there to witness him.

It was all on Rex’s shoulders, and he knew his brother could bear the weight, but he didn’t think General Skywalker knew how he was barely holding on, how Cody’s nightmares will be nothing compared to his captain’s. He wonders if it’s dawned on both his Jedi, yet. War isn’t pretty—it’s filthy and corrupting. Krell was only the first to see what the clones were made for, he only misunderstood who they are. Now he’s dead, and they surely would never see Dogma again. He wonders if his Jedi understand what that means, too. 

Cody wouldn’t know; despite wanting to very badly, he didn’t spare Skywalker even a glance the entire briefing with the Council out of pure fear that the elder Jedi would notice him; even with his helmet on he felt seen.

General Skywalker had eventually caught up with him once he left. Cody had turned around at the sound of his name and seen him running towards him, his hair and robes billowing darkly. Seeing him brought a familiar warmth in his chest, especially now.

Cody nodded at him. “Sir.”

“Is everything all right?”

Cody had been confused by the question but responded to him honestly. “It’s all strange to me,” he said. And it’s true. It’s been weeks and he isn’t sure what to make of it. All he knows is he couldn’t wait to be back here, with his people. 

“But you’re okay?”

Cody put his hands behind his back. “I wasn’t there, sir.”

“Cody, there’s no one around.”

Cody blinked; yes, they were alone, but he didn’t find it easy to explain how it didn’t matter if the entire temple was cleared out, he wouldn’t refer to him without his rank, out of obligation, then respect to where the general grew up. “Anakin” was not for these halls.

Taking Cody’s silence as an answer, he continued. “You and Obi-Wan were there.”

“But I wasn’t with _him_ , sir,” he said, sounding frustrated. He’d been puzzled by the general’s prying.

But it hadn’t been prying. The general just worried for him. He needed to hear and see he was okay for himself. “Sorry,” Cody said. He stopped walking and the general stopped with him.

“Don’t be sorry.”

Anakin reached out fleetingly, but stopped himself. He looked at Cody, though tinted through his visor, he saw the question in his eyes.

“I need to unwind,” Cody confessed. He needed to touch the general. He needed to be out of his armor. He needed a lot of things.

“I’ll help you.”

Now, in the darkness, he finds the edge of Anakin’s bed. He sits down and begins unstrapping his boots when the figure under the covers comes over to him. He feels a hand on his armored shoulder.

“Look at me,” Anakin says quietly and Cody does. He turns his head towards Anakin fully and closes his eyes when he feels the general’s hands come to the sides of his helmet. Responding to the silent order, he bows his head and Anakin slowly pulls it over his head. With his vision no longer tinted, the low light of the room contrasts greatly with the lights of outdoor Coruscant. They bleed against Anakin’s bare skin, a glowing outline on his shoulders.

He looks up at Anakin’s eyes, realizes while he’d been studying him, he’s also been studied. Anakin’s hand comes up to his face, his thumb running absently over his scar. “There you are,” Anakin says.

He helps Cody get the rest of his armor off until he’s only in his blacks underneath. He brings his hand to the back of his neck and guides their mouths together. “Come here,” Cody says and Anakin falls onto him. They wrap their arms around each other in an embrace. Anakin’s hair tends to get everywhere most of the time, but he’s used to it. He reaches to the back of his head and strokes down over it.

“What do you want?” Anakin asks, his voice low. Cody rocks up against him.

“Want your cock,” he breathes against his ear.

Anakin responds by moving his own hips. He kisses Cody, their lips moving together more harshly, more heated. “Relax for me,” Anakin says.

He’s worn and tired and obeys as Anakin undresses him. His Jedi reaches up and runs a hand over his short hair; he nuzzles his chin and ghosts his hand across Cody’s throat. The days when all Cody wants is everything Anakin can give him, Anakin will take him like this, bent in half or from behind with a firm hand around his throat and fuck the stress out of him, his teeth grazing against his skin. He pulls sounds out of Cody he’s never made before and kisses him afterwards, soft and apologetic. He makes Cody feel unmade.

Tonight, Anakin opens him up carefully, licks up Cody’s stomach as he does until he’s kissing him again. Cody moans impatiently and Anakin slides his fingers out and leans back on his knees. Cody sits up on his elbows and eyes hungrily at Anakin’s cock as he palms himself, adding more slick to both of them. Cody spreads his legs, then Anakin leans back over him and guides himself inside. 

“An’ika,” Cody groans. Anakin pants and kisses him, his hair falling into his eyes. He’s so beautiful above him like this, taking care of him. He grinds his hips into him slowly, listens to the noises Cody makes; Cody can only wrap his arms around Anakin’s back as he speeds up. 

He fucks him, hard how he likes it and makes delicious sounds by Cody’s ear. Cody takes himself in hand as Anakin keeps at a relentless pace. He grinds up against Anakin, making him groan and snap his hips down hard. 

He comes on Anakin’s cock, grinding his ass back against him and gasping. Anakin slows until Cody’s finished and kisses him. He pulls away, with desperate eyes, his hips moving softly. Cody pulls Anakin close and wraps his arms and legs around him. 

“Come in me,” Cody demands. Anakin growls and pounds into him until he’s the one clinging to Cody and whimpering for his release. Cody grips at his hair and kisses him when he finally finishes inside him.

Anakin lays next to him and they hold each other. Cody’s hand runs over Anakin’s cheek. He tucks a strand of hair away from his face. “ _Ner’jetii_ ,” Cody whispers sleepily.

His Jedi hums. His pretty eyes are closed and his face is peacefully relaxed. In moments like this, it’s almost easy to forget what’s going on outside. His whole world could be right here.

Anakin runs a hand up and down Cody’s back, coaxing him to sleep. He tucks himself into Anakin’s warmth and does.

**Author's Note:**

> completely self-indulgent
> 
> yay or nay


End file.
